


We'll Turn Manhattan Into An Isle Of Joy

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, its gonna get there dont worry, kickass ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter was scared to love, lost in Manhattan, lost in a boys world and lost in herself. Angie Martinelli was a struggling actress with a crush. Both find love and each other in the sprawling streets of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Turn Manhattan Into An Isle Of Joy

The Automat was unusually quiet for an early January morning as Peggy took a seat at her usual booth and tucked her coat beside her on the bench. She picked up the menu and licked her crimson lips as she looked over the choices despite knowing exactly what she wanted. She tapped manicured nails on the table as she waited for her waitress. When she heard the footfalls of the woman she looked up and opened her mouth to speak though the waitress beat her to it.

 

“French toast with strawberries and a cup of black coffee again, English?” Angie asked, her lips quirked up at one corner in a teasing manner. The English woman had come in for breakfast every day for the past week and ordered the same thing. Angie had an excellent memory despite the fact that it was impossible to forget the beautiful brit.

 

Peggy couldn't help but chuckle and duck her head slightly, cheeks flushing pink. “Am I that predictable?” She asked, returning the other woman’s smile, her hands playing with the edge of the menu. Angie nodded, her own smile growing and Peggy responded with a slight tilt of her head as if almost in a challenge. “Well in that case, lets make it blueberries today…” she glanced at the waitress’s name tag. “Angie.”

 

Angie found herself enjoying her name rolling off of the other woman’s tongue. “Comin’ right up, English.” She said, scribbling on her notepad before grabbing Peggy’s menu and turning to go hand the cook the order, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked. Peggy’s pearly teeth dug into her red lips as she watched for a half a moment before averting her eyes politely.

 

Angie kept slyly peeking over the bar at Peggy’s booth, the English woman reading over the morning paper. The waitress caught herself daydreaming about those red lips before a whiney voice cut through her delightful haze.

 

“Hey doll! You still work here or are you too busy napping?” The Man called, he was a large fellow, food smeared around his mouth and his tie tossed over his shoulder. Begrudgingly, Angie walked over and put on her best smile (being a struggling actress had some perks).

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, trying not to be visibly disgusted by the food around his mouth and the way some spewed when he spoke. “Yeah doll, you can bring me my food I ordered 10 minutes ago, what the cook back there asleep too?” Angie sighed and looked towards the window, thankful when she saw his second plate show up on the tray.

 

“Just one second, sir.” she told him, voice far too chipper to be genuine. As she turned to walk away the man (in a very unsubtle way) had his eyes trained on Angie’s ass. Peggy had been watching the exchange over the top of her newspaper and made a small disgusted noise at the man’s behavior before averting her eyes back to the paper. Angie delivered his food before her fake smile melted away into a real grin as she approached Peggy’s table with her food.

 

“Here you go, English.” She set down the plate of French toast with blueberries and Peggy smiled up at her. “Thank you Angie, it looks delicious.” she said, unwrapping her silverware and placing her napkin in her lap. The waitress’s smile changed slightly, something a little more playful. “I hope you enjoy it, I made sure the cook added a little extra sugar.” Angie winked before going to clear a table.

 

~∆~

 

Over the course of the next few weeks Peggy frequented the diner more often, her face always lighting up when she had Angie as a waitress. The pair bonded, talking when Angie had a moment between tables, Peggy eating slowly and taking her time with the menu just to stick around a little while longer…

 

On this particular night, Peggy had had a rough day at work and was currently soothing herself with a cup of coffee with two sugars and Angie’s company. She was about to open her mouth to speak to the woman in front of her when a familiar voice called from a few tables off.

 

“Doll! Hey! I've been out of my drink for 10 minutes, shouldn't you be doing your job?”

 

Angie gave Peggy an apologetic look before running off to take care of the man. When Angie returned Peggy frowned, “Is he a regular?” Angie sighed and gave a small nod. “Yeah, but a regular what I can’t say during work hours.” She winked at Peggy again and the englishwoman felt her heartbeat speed up every so slightly. She smiled at Angie before Angie had to take care of a few tables.

 

~∆~

 

Colleen was dead… The men at work treated her like nothing… She had no place to live and the very powerful chemical weapons were still out and about… This week was not going well for Peggy Carter. At the moment she sat in her usual booth, looking through the paper and circling potential apartments. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear Angie come over with a mug of coffee for her.

 

“You movin’, English?” she asked, making Peggy nearly jump. “Huh? Oh, yes. My roommate didn't… work out.” She said, forcing a smile. Angie frowned, “You can't trust anyone these days. I once had a roommate, it was great for about six months but then one day she’s engaged, next day she’s married and I’m all alone with the bill.” She shrugged and put on her usual big smile that made Peggy believe there was still some sunshine in the world.

Peggy couldn't help but chuckle at her anecdote, it felt good to have a real smile on her face. She'd nearly forgotten what it felt like over the last few stressful days. Angie returned the smile and touched Peggy’s arm, she felt something like electricity pass between them at the touch and Angie’s cheeks flushed. “Theres a place in my building, you should move in. Great views, great girls. Plus I'd be your neighbor so that’s always an upside.”

 

Peggy ached to say yes, nearly blurted it right there but then Colleen’s face popped into her mind. She swallowed hard and scratched the back of her neck almost nervously. “Oh it's quite alright… I actually have an appointment to go look at a place right now… I'll see you soon, Angie!” And with barely a wave, Peggy slipped out of the diner.

 

~∆~

 

Angie found herself with a perpetual frown on her face over the next couple days. Her mind kept lingering on Peggy. Was it her? Did she not want to be her neighbor because she didn’t like her? Did Peggy know that she had the hots for her?

 

The waitress caught herself day dreaming about the Englishwoman so much that she didn’t even notice Peggy sneak in and sit at her booth, hidden behind a newspaper. Angie was prepared to fall back into her fantasies before she heard her Regular shouting at her again.

 

“Hey sweetheart! Where the hell is my damn coffee?” he yelled. Angie jumped and went to get the mug, walking over to the table and setting it down. “Here you go sir.” He rolled his eyes, when she turned to go back to the bar he smacked her ass. Peggy felt anger flood through her and she got up, grabbing a fork off of a table before placing her hand on his table and fiercely pressing the fork against an artery near his ribs. After threatening him and assuring that he wouldn't treat another woman like that as long as he lived, she stood up and made brief eye contact with Angie. Peggy felt her heart stop and she quickly rushed out of the diner.

 

Angie watched her run and felt herself want to cry. She straightened up and sucked it up, Peggy probably wasn't even a queer…

 

~∆~

 

It took a hell of a lot of convincing but now Angie was leading Peggy towards the leasing offices. “You're gonna love it,” she said, introducing girls they passed as they approached the office. “Thats Sarah, she’s a slut.” Angie grinned when she caught Peggy’s giggle at that.

“I've never lived anywhere I have to pass an interview for…” she said, sounding somewhat nervous. Angie smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “You're gonna do great, English. Trust me.”

When Peggy came out of the interview she held up her keyring and Angie squeaked excitedly, hugging Peggy tightly. When they pulled back, hands lingered on shoulders and Peggy would have been lying if she said she didn't peek at Angie’s lips.

 

“I still don't think I'll make a good neighbor…” Peggy insisted as they separated, her cheeks flushed. Angie just smiled and took Peggy’s hand.

  
“Oh English,” she gave a squeeze. “You're gonna be just fine.”


End file.
